La liste
by lilou10
Summary: Chloé se déclare à Lex de façon très étonnante


**La Liste**

- Loïs j'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir ce soir.

- Aller Chloé on va bien s'amuser ! affirma Loïs à sa cousine.

Loïs avait trainée Chloé au Talon, elle voyait que sa chère cousine ne sortait pas et restait plongée dans ses études. C'est pourquoi elle décida d'emmenner la jeune journaliste se distraire à une soirée « micro libre » qu'organisait le Talon. Tous les jeunes talent ou du moins tous se qui avaient le courrage de monter sur la scène montrait de quoi ils étaient capable derière un micro.

Elles repérairent la table de Clark et Lana qui leurs faisaiant de grands signes, Loïs entraina Chloé à sa suite pour les rejoindres et s'intaller avec eux.

- Vous avez pu venir ! C'est génial, s'exclama Lana heureuse de voir ses amies.

- Oui j'ai réussi à convaincre cette tête de mule de venir s'amuser.

- Mais je ne reste pas longtemps, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire, prévena Chloé.

- T'es pas drole ! bouda Loïs.

- C'est vrai ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortie tous ensemble et tu nous manque. Répliqua Clark avec un petit sourir de chiot.

Chloé roula des yeux ils s'étaient vraiment donné le mot pour la faire culpabiliser et qu'elle reste toute la soirée.

- Très bien je reste avec vous.

- Yep ! s'exclama Loïs heureuse que sa cousine décide de prendre du bon temps.

Chloé regardait autour d'elle les gens rigoler, danser, en gros s'amuser et se détendre. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait comme eux puis elle se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, c'est donc l'esprit légé qu'elle plaisanta avec Clark, Loïs et Lana.

Tout à coup son regard se porta sur l'entrer et l'homme qui vennait de la franchir. Lex Luthor venait de faire son apparition, elle se leva prétextant aller reprendre un verre, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir où ce tenait Lex le regard sur la scène soufrant du manque de justesse dans la voix de la jeune fille qui avait pris le micro.

- Tu est venu tout compte fait ? demanda Chloé en guise de salutation.

- Oui, je croyais que tu avais du travail ce soir ? saluat-il a son tour

- Tu connais Loïs, elle ne ma pas lachée tant que je refusait de venir alors j'ai cédé. Dit-elle tout en restant les yeux fixé sur le comptoir.

- Alors on aurais pu se voir ce soir. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui chuchoter a l'oreille

Elle fini par le regarder dans les yeux, cela faisait deja quelques semais, disont un mois ou deux qu'ils se « fréquentaient » ils se retrouvait surtout le soir dans une chambre d'hotel discrete, là où personne ne les connaissaient et où il pouvaient faire leurs galipette en tout tranquilité. Mais Chloé en avait marre de se chacher à tout bout de champ elle voulait une relation normale affichée au grand jour et non la nuit tombé.

- Lex, je …

- Quoi ? s'interrogeat-il

- Non, laisse tomber ce n'est pas important

Elle ne lui laissa pas répondre qu'elle s'était deja « enfui » vers la table de ses amis. Lex la regarda partir sans un mot puis décida de les rejoindre, pourquoi ne pas s'ammuser avec eux plutot que de rester tout seul dans son coin.

- Lex ! constata Clark ravit que son ami soit la lui aussi

- Le patron vient controler si tout ce passe bien, plaisanta Loïs.

- J'ai entendu parler de la soirée donc je suis venu faire un petit tour.

Chloé les regardaient plaisanter, ils ne se doutaient pas de leur relation. Qui pouvait penser que Lex Luthor entretenait une liaison avec une simple étudiante en journalisme alors qu'il pouvait avoir les femmes qu'il voulait.

Elle resta un moment silentieuse regardant ses amis, regardant Lex rire au éclat et en se demandant comment elle pouvait lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

C'est à se moment que Loïs lui offri THE solution. Elle se leva, couru vers la scène et revint toute exitée.

- Qu'est ce que tu mijote ? soupsona Chloé qui connaisait que trop bien sa cousine.

- Moi ? rien. Sourie t-elle naïvement

L'organisatrice de la soirée s'avança sur la scène et présenta la prochaine personne à passer

- C'est une superbe soirée et elle n'est pas fini, je vous demande d'aplaudire la prochaine chanteuse, Chloé Sullivan !

Chloé crut s'étoufer avec son verre, elle ouvrit de grand yeux en direction de Loïs.

- J'aurais du me douter que t'allais faire un coup tordu !

- Ce n'est pas un coup tordu Chloé, ta une merveilleuse voix et tout le monde veux t'endendre.

- Vas y Chloé sois pas timide, encourragea Clark.

- Je t'est jamais entendu moi, répliqua Lana pour la pousser

- Je suis sur que tu chante très bien … dans ta salle de bain, se maqua Lex pour la défier

Cela marcha car elle se leva et se dirigea vers la scène, elle réfléchie un moment et décida de la chanson. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire passer le message à Lex sans avoir de discution gênant ou de dispute et s'il était intelligent il comprendrait que cette chanson lui était destiné. La musique commença et le silence se fit dans la salle, ses amis la regardait avec attention.

**Aller à un concert  
Repeindre ma chambre en vert  
Boire de la vodka  
Aller chez Ikea  
Mettre un décolleté  
Louer un meublé  
Et puis tout massacrer**

Ses amis fut étoné par les première notes de musique, Chloé avait une très belle voix.

**Pleurer pour un rien  
Acheter un chien  
Faire semblant d'avoir mal  
Et mettre les voiles  
Fumer beaucoup trop  
Prendre le métro  
Et te prendre en photo  
Jeter tout par les fenêtres  
T'aimer de tout mon être  
Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça  
Est ce que ça te déçoit ?  
J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire  
Et ça peut paraître bien ordinaire  
Et c'est la liste des choses que je veux faire avec toi**

Lex comprit très vite que cette petite chanson qui semblait sans importance lui était destiné, il écouta avec attention les parole, tandis que Chloé le fixait de ses grand yeux vert.

**Te faire mourir de rire  
Aspirer tes soupirs  
M'enfermer tout le jour  
Ecrire des mots d'amour  
Boire mon café noir  
Me lever en retard  
Pleurer sur un trottoir  
Me serrer sur ton coeur  
Pardonner tes erreurs  
Jouer de la guitare  
Danser sur un comptoir  
Remplir un caddie  
Avoir une petite fille  
Et passer mon permis  
Jeter tout par les fenêtres  
T'aimer de tout mon être  
Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça  
Est ce que ça te déçoit ?  
J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire  
Et ça peut paraître bien ordinaire  
Et c'est la liste des choses que je veux faire avec toi**

Il sourit amusé par ses paroles si vrai et si pleine de tendraisse.

**ha ha  
ha ya  
ha ya  
ha ha  
Je sais je suis trop naïve  
De dresser la liste non exhaustive  
De toutes ces choses que je voudrais faire avec toi  
T'embrasser partout  
S'aimer quand on est saouls  
Regarder les infos  
Et fumer toujours trop  
Eveiller tes soupçons  
Te demander pardon  
Et te traiter de con  
Avoir un peu de spleen  
Ecouter Janis Joplin  
Te regarder dormir  
Me regarder guérir  
Faire du vélo à deux  
Se dire qu'on est heureux  
Emmerder les envieux.**

Les aplaudissement résonairent dans la salle, la jolie blonde descendit de scène et se raprocha des ses amis qui l'aplodissaient toujours.

- Chloé je s'avait pas que chantait aussi bien ! s'étonna Lana

- Change de branche et rentre dans la chanson, plaisanta à moitier Clark.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Bon je rentre.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Loïs

- Je sais que je t'es dis que je resterais mais suis crevé et j'ai encore une tonne de devoir à faire, j'ai pris énormément de retard.

- Comment ? tu passe tes soirée à travailler

- Que veux tu, bon j'y vais.

- Ok, se résolu Loïs. A demain.

Elle saluat ses amis, prit son sac et sortie du Talon. Elle respira l'air frais de la soirée pour se remettre les idée en place. Elle avait osez chanter cett chanson si explicite et elle en était heureuse, cela allait peur être faire avancer les choses en bien ou en mal mais elles allaient avancer.

Elle marcha un petit peu dans les rue de la ville se remettant de ses émotions quand un main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta à ce contact innttendu.

- Lex ! tu ma fais peur. Dit-elle la main posé sur le cœur.

- Désolé, je voulais pas t'effrayer.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète. Sourit-elle un peu angoisée de ce qui allai se dire.

- On peu marcher un peu ?

- Euh… oui, hésita t-elle

Il avançaire un petit moment sans rien dire, le silence fut rompu par Lex qui se décida à prendre la parole.

- Tu as une très jolie voix.

- Merci.

- Je préfère un chat c'est plus indépendant.

- Quoi ? ne compris pas tout de suite Chloé

Il se stoppa et lui fit face. Chloé avait le cœur battant ses yeux lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Lex se rapprocha d'elle lentement, si lentement qu'elle avait l'impression de le voir au ralenti. Il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

- Si cette chanson était bien ce que je pense, alors je pense comme toi.

- Lex … tu n'est pas faché ?

- Pourquoi serais-je faché ? demanda Lex perplex

- Je sais pas. Dit-elle en baisant la tête. Parce que je te demande beaucoup.

- Tu me demande seulement ce que je n'osait pas te demander. Lui dit-il en lui relevant la tête.

Chloé eu un large sourire qui illuminais son visage, elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser passionnémant. Ils restairent là à s'embrasser se fichant des regards des passant qui se promenait par cette belle nuit d'été.


End file.
